Erza Knightwalker
Erza Knightwalker (エルザ・ナイトウォーカー Eruza Naitowōkā) — zwana "Łowczynią Wróżek" jest Edolańskim odpowiednikiem Erzy Scarlet oraz kapitanem drugiej gwardii królewskiej w Edolas. Wygląd thumb|left|320x320px|Wcześniejszy, pełny wygląd Edo-Erzy Knightwalker jest hojnie obdarzoną przez naturę kobietą z długimi, falowanymi czerwonymi włosami elegancko i luźno upiętymi z tyłu. Które zostały później ścięte na krótko. Dzięki temu jej wojsko było w stanie odróżnić ją od Scarlet. Nawet jej rysy twarzy są takie same z wyjątkiem cienkiej blizny po przekątnej, od grzbietu nosa do miejsca tuż poniżej lewego oka. Knightwalker nosi bardzo prowokacyjny strój. Składa się ze skąpego napierśnika który pozostawia wiele odkrytego dekoltu i brzucha, z lekkich opancerzonych rękawic oraz nagolenników. Ma również na sobie ciemny dół w stylu bikini z materiału zasłaniający jej biodra. Ma też ciemny szalik zawinięty wokół szyi.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 170, strony 15-19 Osobowość W przeciwieństwie do swojego odpowiednika z Ziemi, Edolas, Erza jest sadystyczna, okrutna i jest w stanie zabijać z uśmiechem na twarzy. Zabija bez litości i była zaangażowana w zabójstwo ponad połowy członków Edolas Fairy Tail, a tym samym zdobywając tytuł Łowcy Wróżek. Wydaje się bardzo dumna z tego tytułu, za osobistą zniewagę wzięła słowa Lucy, która powiedziała Knightwalker, że jej odpowiednik z Ziemi jest wiernym sojusznikiem Fairy Tail i jej lojalność wobec przyjaciół jest niepodważalna. Doprowadziło to do tego, że stała się bardziej wrogo nastawiona do Lucy niż była, nawet zdecydowała się ją zabić, zrzucając z dużej wysokości.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 178, strony 6-9 Knightwalker wydaje się również być dumną, że jest kapitanem Królewskiej Armii. Dużym ciosem dla jej ego wydał się fakt, że musiała klęczeć przed Charle, po tym jak Pantherlily poinformował ją, że Happy i Charle są rebeliantami (fakt pogarsza to, że Charle podstępem wyłudziła od niej informacje w zaledwie kilka chwil dotyczące lokalizacji Natsu i Wendy).Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 178, strony 12-15 Fabuła Saga Edolas thumb|Erza na Legionie i Sugarboy po nieudanej próbie złapania Fairy Tail|213x213pxErza Knightwalker została wysłana do zniszczenia Edolas Fairy Tail. Jej misja to przechwycenie i eksterminacja członków gildii, jednak nie udaje jej się to ponieważ cała gildia teleportuję się. Wówczas przybywa tam Dowódca 4 Dywizji, Sugarboy. Informuje on Erze, że plan Anima powiódł się i wszyscy Dowódcy mają wrócić do Królewskiego Miasta. Sugarboy informuje Erze także o tym, że magowie i mieszkańcy Magnolii zostali przemienieni w Lacrimę. Erza jest zadowolona z faktu, że poziom magii w Edolas będzie przez jakiś czas stabilny.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 170, strony 10-18 Erza i Sugarboy następnie wracają do stolicy i podziwiają gigantyczną Lacrimę razem z Dowódcą 3 Dywizji, Hughes. Gdy tak szli i rozmawiali spotkali się z Szefem Sztabu, Byro. Skarży się on ponieważ Erza nadal nie pozbyła się gildii Fairy Tail. Hughes i Sugarboy bronili Erzy póki Dowódca 1 Dywizji, Pantherlily nie przybył. Kazał by Byro i Hughes się uciszyli i wyszedł. Erza skomentowała postawę Pantherlily i powiedziała, że nie podoba mu się konkurencja pomiędzy dowódcami dotycząca tego kto pierwszy zgładzi rebeliantów.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 171, strony 6-9 Później Erza spotyka Natsu, Lucy, Happy i Charle gdy próbowali dyskretnie przejść podziemnym tunelem by dostać się do zamku. Żołnierze schwytali wszystkich prócz kotów wierząc, że oni celowo przyprowadzili magów do niej. Po tym jak wszyscy złożyli ukłon "Przewyższającym", Charle była zszokowana i rozczarowana faktem, że pomogła swoim wrogom.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 175, strony 15-19 Po tym wszystkim Erza przybywa do celi Lucy która zaczęła przekonywać ją, że Erza z Ziemi jest członkiem Fairy Tail i nigdy nie skrzywdziła by przyjaciół ponieważ jest dobra i odpowiedzialna i każdy może na nią liczyć. Mimo, że początkowo Erza jest zaskoczona to później ignoruje to i łapiąc Lucy za włosy i mówi, żeby nie myliła ją z Erzą z Ziemi. Jednak Lucy nie dając za wygraną próbuje przekonać Erzę by pomogła jej przyjaciołom bo nie jest typem osoby, która będzie śmiać się z czyjegoś cierpienia. Erza ignoruje ją ponownie i trzymając ją poza balkonem mówi, że lubi patrzeć na cierpienie innych, i dlatego tytułują ją Łowczynią Wróżek. Po tym Erza żegna się z Lucy i puszcza ją. A ta zaczyna spadać jednak ma szczęście bo w ostatnim momencie ratuje ją Charle i Happy. Po tym Charle próbuje oszukać Erzę i przedstawia się jako księżniczka Extalii i córka królowej Shagotte. Erza nabiera się i ujawnia im lokalizację Natsu i Wendy, następnie Charle próbuje wymusić na niej wypuszczenie przyjaciół jednak reszta gwardii królewskiej przybywa, a Pantherlily informuje Erzę, że Charle i Happy są "Upadłymi" (zdrajcami). Charle, Happy i Lucy próbują ucieczki. Po tym jak Faust aktywował kod ETD, Happy, Charle i Lucy starają się wykorzystać zamieszanie by dostać się do Zachodniej Wieży, miejsca gdzie uwięzili ich przyjaciół. Erza podejrzewała, że tam polecą więc wysłała tam swoich żołnierzy.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 179, strony 2-7 Gdy Lucy, Charle i Happy biegli w dół po schodach, przybyła Erza i rzucając włócznią spowodowała wybuch i uniemożliwiła tej trójce ucieczkę. Wściekła Erza chciała zabić Charle jednak pomiędzy nimi stanął Happy. Erza tylko uśmiechnęła się i stwierdziła, że jego może zabić pierwszego. Jednak nie powiodło jej się to bo przybyli Erza Scarlet i Gray Fullbuster.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 179, strony 12-18 Żołnierze z Edolas zostali pokonani magią Graya, a Erza ominęła jego atak i próbowała go zaatakować jednak została powstrzymana przez swoją odpowiedniczkę z Ziemi w wyniku czego obie przyprawiły się o blizny; Knightwalker nie spodziewała się, że Scarlet będzie jej równa w walce. Przedstawiły się sobie nawzajem i zaczęły walkę. W tym czasie reszta magów wyruszyła w poszukiwaniu Natsu i Wendy. Erza Knightwalker zauważyła, że Scarlet jest w stanie zmienić i broń i zbroję, sama pokazuje, że potrafi zmienić broń, dzięki czemu jest w stanie zwiększyć swoją siłę fizyczną. Z tym, Knightwalker z dumą stwierdza, będzie mogła pokazać prawdziwą moc swojej włóczni w następnej rozgrywce.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 180, strony 2-12 thumb|Knightwalker obcina sobie włosyMimo tego, że Knightwalker miała potężną włócznię zostaje pokonana przez Scarlet, a jej zbroja zostaje przez nią zabrana. Dzięki niej Scarlet była w stanie bez problemu dostać się do pokoju kontrolnego by powstrzymać Fausta. Nie udało się jej jednak a kod ETD został aktywowany. Drużyna Natsu dzięki Coco byli w stanie kontrolować Legiona więc polecieli by zatrzymać wyspę z lacrimą. Wściekła Knightwalker obcina sobie włosy by można było odróżnić ją od Scarlet i wydaje rozkaz pościgu.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 187, strony 11-17 Wyposażona w nową zbroję i broń rani Pantherlily. Po czym mówi do Scarlet, że walka się jeszcze nie skończyła.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 189, strony 19-20 Gdy Królewska Armia goniła Przewyższających, Knightwalker chciała złapać Drużynę Natsu i Coco jednak jej ziemski odpowiednik zaczęła z nią walczyć. Stwierdziły, że to anime jest za małe na dwie Erzy.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 191, strony 15-20 thumb|200px|Wynik walki - pokojowy remis. Obie zastosowały swoje najmocniejsze bronie jednak ich siła była wyrównana. Doprowadziły do tego, że latająca wyspa na której walczyły zaczęła spadać. Pozbawione resztek magicznej mocy zaczęły walczyć na pięści. Przekonywała Scarlet, że cały plan z Animą był konieczny by utrzymać ich przy życiu. Jednak Scarlet nie zgadza się z nią, mówiąc, że przecież żyją i walczą mimo, że mają nikłe zasoby magii. A najważniejsza jest nie magia a fakt, że żyją. Argumenty docierają do Knightwalker a wyspa uderza o ziemię. Obie przeżyły jednak przez brak siły nie były w stanie się nawet ruszyć. Obie Erzy godzą się i przyznają, że nie ma wygranych i przegranych bo są takie same więc żadna z nich nie może być lepszą.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 193, strony 4-17 Po zawarciu pokoju Anima przenosie Scarlet z powrotem na Ziemię. Rozstają się szczęśliwe.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 197, strony 11-14 Umiejętności Mistrz w korzystaniu z Włóczni: Jako Edolański Mag, Knightwalker wykorzystuje specjalną broń do używania z Magii - Magiczną Włócznię: Dziesięć Przykazań. Erza jest doświadczoną wojowniczką, której wielkie umiejętności w walce pozwoliły zabić niezliczonych Magów z edolańskiego Fairy Tail. Jej siła jest wystarczająca, by uznać ją za godnego przeciwnika.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 193, strona 6-9 Ekspert w Walce Wręcz: Choć nie posiada wewnętrznej Magii, Knightwalker nadrabia ten brak niezwykle brutalną siłą i rangą specjalisty w walce wręcz, gdyż prawie pokonała wyczerpaną Erzę Scarlet w walce na pięści.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 193, strony 10-17 Byłe Magia i Umiejętności Magiczna Włócznia: Dziesięć Przykazań: Magia Erzy z Edolas polega na podmienianiu włóczni i zmienianiu ich właściwości. * Podstawowa Forma: Podstawowa forma włóczni Erzy, posiada cztery "kolce" przypominające szczękę. Jest ona w stanie wydzielać małe eksplozje, które rani otaczających ją przeciwników.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 179, strona 13 (Nienazwane) * Silfarion: Włócznia z trójkątnym grotem, która dramatycznie zwiększa prędkość Knightwalker, jednak jej prędkość została wyrównana przez Zbroję Lotu Scarlet. Ta włócznia także poprawia siłę skoku użytkownika.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 180, strony 8-9 * Mel Force: Włócznia z szerokim grotem i krawędziami zakrzywionymi do środka, blisko miejsca, gdzie ostrze jest zamontowane. Umożliwia ona Knightwalker stworzenie fali próżniowej względem wroga.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 180, strony 9-10 * Explosion: Włócznia, która tworzy eksplozję wokół punktu, w który trafi. Szkody jakie eksplozje te mogą wyrządzić, pozostają nieznane, gdyż Erza Scarlet zastosowała Zbroję Płomiennej Cesarzowej, aby zmniejszyć szkody. Eksplozja nie rani użytkownika.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 180, strony 10-11 * Grawitacyjny Rdzeń: Włócznia, która uwalnia kulę silnej grawitacji. Została wykorzystana do zatrzymania Miecza Trójcy, Erzy Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 192, strona 6 * Niebieski Karmazyn: Włócznia, która dzieli się na dwie: jedna atakuje ogniem, natomiast druga lodem. Knightwalker łączy te dwie zdolności do atakowania wrogów.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 180, strony 6-7 * Rune Save: Włócznia, która może przeciąć Magię oponenta.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 180, strona 7 * Święta Włócznia, Ravelt: Najsilniejsza forma Dziesięciu Przykazań. Została ona stworzona przez najlepszego kowala w Edolas, a jego moc jest na tyle silna, by wstrząsnąć ziemią za pomocą jednego uderzenia. Została ona zniszczona przez atak Zbroi Armadura Wróżki Scarlet, ale wcześniej zdołała zniszczyć wspomnianą zbroję.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 193, strony 6-9 ** Wstrząsająca Włócznia, Ravelt: Podczas korzystania ze Świętej Włóczni, Ravelt, Erza Knightwalker pokrywa ostrze włóczni magiczną energią i atakuje cel potężną, magiczną falą. Ten atak był wystarczająco silny, by zniszczyć najsilniejszą zbroję Erzy Scarlet, Zbroję Admadura Wróżki i pomóc zniszczyć całą pływającą wyspę Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 193, strona 8 * Włóczniowe Działo: Forma włóczni, która jest w stanie strzelać promieniami energii, które mogą przebić się przez obiekty i przeciwników. Nazwa i wszystkie umiejętności tej formy nie zostały jeszcze ujawnione.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 189, strony 19-20 (Nienazwane) Występowanie w Innych Mediach Gry Wideo Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Erza Knightwalker pojawia się jako grywalna postać w grze Fairy Tail: Zeref Awakens po uprzednim odblokowaniu.Fairy Tail Gra Wideo: Zeref's Awakening Walki i Wydarzenia * Erza Scarlet kontra Erza Knightwalker = PRZEGRANA * Erza Scarlet kontra Erza Knightwalker: Rewanż = REMIS Ciekawostki thumb|Wczesny projekt Erzy Knightwalker *Wyglądem przypomina pierwszy projekt Erzy Scarlet. *Osiem z dziesięciu form włóczni Erzy posiada dokładnie taką samą nazwę i moc jak Dziesięć Przykazań Haru z "''Rave Master"'' (wyjątkami są Sacrifar i Million Suns).Rave Master Dziesięć Mocy *Ze względu na cenzurę, w anime, zbroja Knightwalker została skopiowana przez Erzę Scarlet, natomiast w mandze, została ona przez nią skradzione, pozostawiając na Erzie Knightwalker tylko szmatki.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 89Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 187, strona 11 *Po początkowym starciu Knightwalker ze Scarlet, oboje zyskały zadrapanie na twarzy. W mandze, rysa krwawiła, a Knightwalker użyła własnej krwi do namalowania dwóch pasków na jej lewym policzku,Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 180, strona 8 w anime natomiast, choć obie otrzymały zadrapanie na twarzy, to te nie krwawiły, najprawdopodobniej z powodu cenzury.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 86 Cytaty (do Lucy Heartfilii) ''"Smakuję w oglądaniu jak ludzie cierpią. Jak sugeruje mój pseudonim, zabiłam niezliczonych Magów Fairy Tail."''Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 178, strona 8 (do Erzy Scarlet) ''"Dla wiecznej magii, nie mogę przegrać!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 193, strona 11 Odniesienia Nawigacja es:Erza Knightwalker en:Erza Knightwalker fr:Erza Knightwalker Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Edolas Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Odpowiednik Kategoria:Byli Przeciwnicy